


study buddies

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjin Is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Smut, Study Buddies, University Students, chan cries hehe, chan cums from a very short handy and having his nips rubbed, chan has sensitive nipples lol, handjob, mention of marking and hickies, they fuck after it ends ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin invites over chan for a study date.orwhere chan has sensitive nipples and hyunjin doesn't heistate in attempting to make him cry :-)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	study buddies

**Author's Note:**

> chorny hours activated.

Hyunjin had him right where he wanted him. 

Chan had been unintentionally winding him up for months: constantly sharing eye contact that would last too long across the lecture room, commenting on his posts in the classes discord server, sending him personal notes over direct messages. They’d spoken in person only a handful of times and each time all Hyunjin could think about was how pretty the older boy was, how cute he was, how articulate and well rounded he seemed to be. Chan would speak to him in a tone laced with a mysterious desire and Hyunjin just knew he did it on purpose - to fill his brain with all sorts of wild thoughts and fantasies he had no clue how to act on.

All of these instances should be relatively mundane to the regular university student but alas, there was a strange tension that came with it that drove Hyunjin physically and metaphorically up the wall. He’d had enough of their tame banter, of their sickly flirting, of their exchanged glances and knowing eyes… Hyunjin was ready to break the ice, and maybe Chan along with it.

There was a soft, methodical set of knocks on the front door of his student flat, and he pranced over to the door like his life depended on it. He had a small vintage mirror adjacent to the door handle for quick, last minutes touch-ups on his way out. He adjusted his freshly dyed silver locks, blended out a crease in his foundation, and sighed before opening the door separating him and the one he was eager to see. 

“Hey,” Chan said softly, a wide grin exposing his perfectly white teeth. The air bubbled as it usually did when Hyunjin spoke to him in person, an overwhelming feeling of anticipation blanketing the air between them, soon infiltrating Hyunjin's entire flat. 

“Hello study buddy. Come in,” Hyunjin ushered the brunette inside, watching as he shuffled off his well-kept shoes. Everything about Chan screamed routine, and Hyunjin couldn’t wait to break it. Chan always dressed well - wearing a pair of crisp black jeans, light undone flannel over a white t-shirt. He looked cute simply put, but if Hyunjin was being honest? He looked like everything he never knew he needed - like a perfectly wrapped present just waiting to be undone. 

“Nice place, nicer than mine!” Chan complimented his small accommodation and Hyunjin thanked him even though he thought it was nothing special. 

“Thank you, it’s decent. Um, follow me.” Hyunjin led him through to the joint living room and kitchen area and sat down at the small kitchen table holding his laptop and study gear. Chan sat down at the table in a seat opposite him, unpacking his bag slowly. He laid his laptop on the wooden surface, pulling up the right document for the lecture they had agreed on as a focus.

There it was - that strange spark that seemed to follow the pair. There was no way Hyunjin could ignore it, no way he could finish this study session without finally learning what the older boy actually tasted like.

“Did you have a busy week? I really liked the lecture yesterday, thought you’d probably want to look at my notes later on so I’ve got them in my bag.” Chan smiled at him, dimples deepening as his lips stretched wide. If Hyunjin were an artist he would have vowed to only ever make his smile the focus of his work - not stopping until he had exhausted every emotion that the two lips made his whole body feel.

“Oh thank you,” Hyunjin hummed, opening up his own tab on his computer. They worked in silence for what felt like ages, stealing little glances here and there before something in the air positively shifted.

He could feel Chan’s eyes on him, their painfully hot gaze on the low hemline of his shirt. He noticed faint, black ink poking out from Hyunjin's clavicle and felt his mouth begin to salivate. Hyunjin smirked and dragged his chin up to face the older boy front on. If it wasn’t now then it might be never - and Hyunjin didn’t want to miss out on such a perfectly timed opportunity.

“Like what you see?” Hyunjin taunts. 

Chan swallows down a dry cough, shaking his gaze from the younger’s hemline only to land on Hyunjin tentatively wetting his lips. His pants felt tight, way too tight and he bit down a whine as his cock throbbed in his pants. 

“Chan?”

“Yeah, sorry what?” _Oblivious, just act oblivious. He doesn’t mean anything by it._

Hyunjin got up from his seat, sliding his ass along the side of the table as he made his way into Chan’s lap. The older boy's thighs were rock solid beneath his lithe hips and he could feel them clench as Hyunjin trailed his hands up the brunette’s muscular and bare arms. He liked to push limits and he liked the way Chan reacted to his touch, how he seemed to soften beneath underneath his fingertips.

“I said… Do you like what you see?” Hyunjin’s breath was thick and sticky against his neck - as though he could feel every droplet of saliva despite his mouth not even coming in contact yet with his skin.

Yet.

Chan’s hands fell into perfect place around the younger’s waist. He squeezed gently enough to help the younger keep his balance even though he had a hunch he probably didn’t need the assistance. His lanky legs still touched the floor as he scooted forward in his seat on top of Chan’s thighs.

“Is this what study buddies do?” His tongue rubbed a slow circle into the bare space behind Chan’s ear and hairline. The brunette shivered beneath him, one hand moving down his waist to cup one of his asscheeks.

“You invited me… you tell me Hyunjin,” Chan’s voice had reached a new low, the huskiness from his arousal taking over.

Hyunjin pulled Chan’s shirt up and over his arms, slinging it onto the floor. He took in the older’s bare torso and had to stop himself from sinking his teeth into him right there and then. He definitely spent a fuck tonne of time in the gym with a physique like this - prominent abdominal muscles and pecs that seemed to have a life of their own. 

“I think this is exactly what study buddies do.” 

Hyunjin’s lips ghosted over the unmarked expanse of Chan’s neck, teeth jutting out to nip at a raised vein. One day he'd like to mark the entirety of his smooth skin, not stopping until every visible and non-visible section was covered in blooming shades of blue and purple. Hyunjin was in a trance as much as Chan was, hands roaming and lips finally falling together in a passionate union of slobbery, needy kisses. It was everything they had both anticipated - everything and much, _much_ more. Chan tasted like fresh toothpaste and those mint strips that stuck to the roof of your mouth. It wasn't over-powering but enough to shock the senses and Hyunjin wasn't complaining. Chan moaned out as Hyunjin slipped his tongue inside of his mouth, lapping lucious circles against his own muscle, stopping occasionally to suck and nibble at his bottom lip. It would be a miracle if they weren’t left swollen but neither of them wanted that. They both secretly wanted a lewd reminder of what was about to take place. 

Hyunjin hissed as he ground his clothed lower region against Chan’s bare torso. The older boy threw his head back, not quite sure he could handle anything for much longer at the rate Hyunjin was dragging things out. Hyunjin took the action as an invitation, pressing his teeth flush against his throat. Chan groaned, the noise vibrating against Hyunjin’s mouth. The younger rubbed a slender finger over one of Chan’s erect buds and the noise that left the older’s lip was possibly the most intoxicating sound Hyunjin had ever come to experience. A mixture between a cry and a yell, completely wet yet cut right down to the bone: Hyunjin’s cock throbbed with excitement as Chan released a second one. He lifted his free hand to his other neglected nipple.

“If you do this for too long I might cry, and that’s embarrassing.” Chan was whining beneath him, breath labored and hips shaking as Hyunjin raked his fingers relentlessly over his sensitive buds. 

“That’s not embarrassing that’s fucking hot Chan,” Hyunjin’s eyes wouldn’t budge from their lock on his own and visibly drooled when Chan let out another cry as both of his hands worked away at his nipples simultaneously. Chan couldn't describe the feeling if he tried, all he knew is that it was a lot at once and he felt beyond good, beyond horny. He was on another fucking planet that Hyunjin seemed to inhabit, knowing all the right ways to take his breath away in seconds.

“Hyunjin seriously I’m going to cum in my pants.” Chan had tears brimming in his eyes, but not enough to fully spill over the edge. Hyunjin had to work harder and he wasn’t one to quit something once he’d started.

Chan’s hand fell on the tent in his crotch, desperately wrapping his fingers around what he could - anything for friction, anything to help himself along. The demon in his lap definitely liked to play with his food before he ate it whole.

Chan thought he probably wouldn’t mind if he didn’t feel like his whole body was on fire, with no intention of burning out anytime soon. Hyunjin slipped his digits between his lips, lubing up his fingers with spit before replacing them back over his nipples, the new sensation sending bolts of electricity through his body. Hyunjin moved with a rhythm Chan had never experienced before - calculated yet carefree, fueled by desire yet he could feel him holding back.

Tears escaped the corners of Chan's eyes, rolling down one after the other as Hyunjin kept up his pace over his nipples, lips crashing down on his in a passionate embrace. Chan felt as though he was dreaming, that there was no way this could possibly be happening right now. When he feels a familiar tug in his core he knows this was actually his reality, and he was about to cum from mainly nipple stimulation. More tears dripped down his cheeks, salty liquid spilling between both sets of lips as Hyunjin continued to dance over their wet muscles. It surprised the brunette when the younger couldn't hold himself back any longer. In a frenzy, he began to hump against Chan's crotch, feeling his skin grow tight and warm from the feeling of their cocks touching even if there was a barrier of material in the way.

“Hyun- Ah!” Chan moaned out, blisteringly loud in Hyunjin’s ear canal as he ripped their lips apart.

“Fuck, fuck oh my god!” Chan was a mess, an absolute mess beneath the younger who was diligently tending to the older in ways he never could have imagined previously. Sure he thought some of their tension would melt today but not in such a manner that would leave him a whiny, tearful disaster. Hyunjin removed one of his hands from his nipples and shoved it down the older’s pants. He was met with a length he couldn’t help but picture inside of him later on, girthy and definitely long enough to create a pretty bulge in his tummy. He pumped Chan in time to the flicks and slow circles he rubbed into the older boy’s nipples and he wriggled beneath him the whole time. Chan was desperate to get more friction than the awkward angle Hyunjin had around his cock but he knew it would be no use - he could feel his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. 

“Hyunjin, Hyunjin, fuck. Oh-” Chan stuttered, eyes clenched shut and throat vibrating lowly under Hyunjin’s mouth as he finally reached his peak. The orgasm took over his body, sending a hot wave of ecstasy through his veins. He painted Hyunjin’s hand with his sticky cum and more tears escaped his eyes as Hyunjin locked his lips around his right bud. Chan’s hand gripped the younger’s hair as he milked the older boy dry, cock irresistibly hard as Hyunjin drank him up with no intention of giving up anytime soon. He was drunk, completely drunk on Chan and he didn't give a shit right now about a hangover. All he knew is that he wanted the brunette -no - he _needed_ him.

“Do you ruin all of your study buddies like this?” Chan was breathless, panting as Hyunjin remained in his lap, removing his lips from his nipple only to pepper kisses over his chest. He pulled his soiled hand from Chan’s pants and placed it around his neck, with no regard for keeping either of them or his furniture clean. 

“Only the ones I like,” Hyunjin mumbled against his skin. Hyunjin licked a long stripe up Chan’s neck, following the stain a tear had left across his skin like a tattoo.

“Aren’t I lucky,” Chan's eyes were heavy, thick with lust and a fire that wasn't there earlier. Hyunjin had successfully lit him up - utterly ready to be devoured by the monster he had created inside of him, prowling, getting ready to pounce.

“You have no idea… Now let’s actually get undressed, we aren’t done here.” Hyunjin pulled his shirt over his head, exposing a delightfully toned chest scattered with small designs made in ink. Chan felt himself grow warm again and stood from their spot in the chair, Hyunjin’s thighs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Chan giggled as Hyunjin directed him to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them while he growled out, “fuck no we’re not.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. plus, they really make writer's days ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such.. even just to scream over skz together  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
